Lost Eater
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: I hope you enjoy this story. Sorry for no summary, I suck at it.


**Hey guys, and welcome to my Lost Planet 2 and Soul Eater X-over! As always, I don't own LP2 or SE, and please no flames. Also, takes place after the game LP2.**

_Prologue: Meeting the Team_

After the Over-G Akrid was gone, everything went to peace. All the factions are working together on everything, rebuilding cities, fighting akrid attacks, all that stuff.

In the middle of a desert, there is a town that has many factions. There were Jungle Pirates, Mercenaries, Carpetbaggers, nearly every faction.

In one house, there was a group of people living together, which meant their a family. There were two men, one woman, and two kids, almost at their adult years. One man, named John, was a Jungle pirate (Jungle pirate C), the other man, named Mark, was a Waysider (Waysider A). The woman, named Sarah, was a Waysider (F.F. Waysider). The girl was Maka Albarn; her shirt is the Carpetbagger (F. ), and her pants are Waysider (F.F. Waysider). The boy is Soul Eater Evans; His shirt is the Mercenary (Mercenary B), and his pants is Vagabundo (Vagabundo A). Maka and Soul doesn't wear helmets, so you could see their faces (Also, their faces are the same from the Soul Eater series). They were discussing about what they should do.

Meanwhile, somewhere close to the town, there was a group that was going to attack the town. That group is Nevec. They almost cause the planet to turn into a snow ball, but failed. Their leader went to the top of the hill. What he looks like, he wears the regular Nevec A suit, except his head was the Nevec leader 1 (Remember, Nevec leader 1 is their actual leader, Nevec leader 2 are more like commando's).

"Attack!" The leader said, and the soldiers charged the town. There were nearly 100 soldiers, with 5 Blood VS's.

Back with Maka's family, they heard a rumble. They then went outside, only to see Nevec charging towards the town.

"Everyone, battle stations!" John yelled out. The whole town went outside, with guns loaded. The people here were Mercenaries, Jungle Pirates, Waysiders, Carpetbaggers, and Sandraiders. The Sandraiders mostly have sniper rifles, which gave them the advantage. (The town's population was 90 people: 20 Mercenaries, 15 Carpetbaggers, 15 Jungle pirates, 10 Sandraiders, 15 Waysiders, and John's family; 5)

The Sandraiders went to the towers, and started sniping the Nevec forces. The Mercenaries and Carpetbaggers were at the front lines, while the Jungle pirates and Waysiders were behind lines.

John and Mark were at the front lines.

"This is where we stand, and where we fight. They can take our lives, but they can never take OUR FREEDOM!" Mark yelled out, and the town cheered.

"ATTACK!" John yelled out, and the Mercenaries were the first to attack. The Carpetbaggers followed in.

The Sandraiders were helping out a lot since they took out 23 Nevec soldiers. The Mercenaries took out 40, with 8 injured and 3 dead. The Carpetbaggers then brought their Cyclops, which are flying metal balls that shoot lasers out of their eye. The Cyclops took out 12, with 5/12 destroyed. Nevec then realized that they couldn't win this time, so they had to make a tactical retreat. With the people of the town returned to their town, they then thought of making some defenses so that the next time they attack, they would be in a bigger disadvantage. The carpetbaggers started making turrets under the sand while the Mercenaries kept them company, by either looking out to see if something's coming, or to help build the turrets. John and Mark then decided to stop Nevec once and for all, but they would need all of the factions. So far, the only factions that are helping Nevec are the Mountain pirates and Crimson pirates. So the only ones that have Nevec Intel is the Ex-Nevec faction.

John then wanted to start a mission to defeat Nevec. So far, John and his family were in. There were some other volunteers, 3 Mercenaries, 4 Carpetbaggers, 2 Sandraiders, and 2 Waysiders. That would be a total of 16 people in the mission (It's like a campaign mission with 16 players in the same game).

So they started their mission, but they needed transportation. Luckily, they hand a train station, but the used not any ordinary train, they used the large train the Carpetbaggers created. (The train's first appearance was in Episode 2, Chapter 2 during Lost Planet 2). The first large train was destroyed, so they rebuild a copy. They then packed what they needed to bring, and set off to their mission.

**-TBC-**


End file.
